In recent years, various display devices, such as organic EL displays (organic ElectroLuminescence displays, also called as OLED displays (Organic Light Emitting Diode displays)), FEDs (Field Emission Displays), PDPs (Plasma Display Panels), and the like, have been developed as devices to replace CTR displays (Cathode Ray Tube displays).
Amongst the various display devices mentioned above, the organic EL displays are self-luminescence type display devices that use an electroluminescence phenomenon. They have drawn particular attention of people as devices for the next generation, because they are superior to display devices in their moving image characteristics, viewing angle characteristics, colour reproducibility, etc.
In such circumstances, various techniques related to the self-luminescence type display devices have been developed. An example of the techniques related to luminous time control for one frame period on a self-luminescence type display device can be found in the following Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: JP 2006-038968 (A)